Such air bag landing systems are used during the landing of loads jettisoned from airplanes, such as pallets, missiles, drones, etc., by means of parachutes or paragliders, as well as during the landing of spacecraft, such as capsules and the like. The air bag landing system has the task of decelerating the aircraft or spacecraft within defined preset maximum deceleration values. Precise release of the openings used for discharge from the air bag landing system is necessary during the relatively short decelerating or damping time during landing, i.e., during the impact on the ground, which is about 0.1 to 0.2 sec. It is even often desirable to release the openings used for the discharge at a defined point in time within a few msec.
Because of the large amount of gases being discharged, e.g., air, which may reach about 14 m.sup.3 in the case of capsules with landing weights of up to 7 tons, the openings are required to have relatively large cross sections (e.g., diameters of up to 400 mm in the case of 8 chambers).
DE-C-24 27 790 discloses a release valve for pressurized tanks, which can be triggered by an explosive force and is used, e.g., in fire-extinguishing devices to allow a medium that is under high pressure in a container to be suddenly discharged, e.g., to extinguish an explosion flame. The release valve has a bursting disk, which covers the opening and is provided with an explosive-filled annular groove surrounding its middle area, wherein the bursting disk has a second annular groove, and the two annular grooves are arranged in one of the two faces of the bursting disk at radially so closely spaced locations from one another that they define between them a ring wall area oriented essentially at right angles to the faces of the bursting disk, and the thickness of this ring wall area is smaller than the plate thickness. Radial shearing off of the ring wall area is thus made possible by using a small amount of explosive in the case of triggering.
DE-C-195 31 294 describes a pressurized container with at least one discharge opening for the pressurized medium being stored, a closing member as well as pyrotechnic means for opening the closing member, wherein a propellant charge for generating bursting pressure with associated igniting means is located between a bursting membrane blocking the opening cross section and a perforated plate arranged at a spaced location in front of the bursting membrane when viewed in the direction of discharge, and wherein a space is provided between the propellant charge and the perforated plate for a disk movable in the direction of the normal to the plate for closing the holes in the plate during the buildup of the bursting pressure.